


Drown Me in Your Love

by Cherryloid



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, bad writing yee, honestly i don't know, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryloid/pseuds/Cherryloid
Summary: Kyouko drowns in Sayaka, is left gasping for air as she is battered against the waves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate this bye I'll probably edit this 1,000 years later

She presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against fevered skin, unable to find words and so chooses to act instead. I love you, she wants to scream. I love you, so don't do this, don't die and leave me alone.

Sayaka is the ocean, Kyouko decides, and she doesn't know how to swim. She's desperately trying to get to shore, but in the end, drowning is the only option. She throws her head back and laughs sharply, bitter that Sayaka wanted to save people but she's the one making Kyouko feel like dying. Some hero, she muses.

Sayaka Miki is dangerous, because she is beautiful and kind and Kyouko would do anything for her, die for her. And maybe that's why she finds herself fighting one last time against Sayaka, not a single bit of hesitation as her soul gem cracks, shatters.

She is fire, and Sayaka is the ocean that quenches with no mercy.


End file.
